Heart of the Shadows
by QueenOfThePolarBears
Summary: What if Harry wasn't Harry, but Haylee?and What if they didn't think Haylee was the Chosen One but her twin Hayden?What if instead of bearing with the abuse and neglect,she left and became heir to the Vampyre throne?What would happen?Was 'My Life in Ruins
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/n: I am currently doing heavy revisions to this story, so that's why it's all being re-put up, I debated taking it down but I didn't. Enjoy the new story!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, JK Rowling will be appaled at what I have done to her series, so definantly don't own it.**

'This is spells'

_Italics is thoughts._

**My Life In Ruins**

Prologue

That one fateful night was the greatest change in the Potter family's happy lives. Their family had been a happy and wonderful family with Lily and James taking care of their twins Hayden and Haylee with their godfather's Remus and Sirius always poping up.

Hayden James Potter was the younger, and much louder, bouncing baby boy born at 1:06 am with the customary messy black Potter hair, and sparkling emerald green eyes, he looked almost exactly like his father, but with his mothers eyes.

Haylee Jinx Potter was the quietier baby girl born exactly at midnight, also with the black Potter hair (but not as messy), and sparkling amythst Potter's were a happy family and the twins were treated equal, with doting parents and godparents, the Potter household was full of laughter, baby giggles and the barking of Padfoot. Until that fateful night.

**Lord Voldemort's POV**

I silently stalked up the street in Godric's Hollow to the Potter house. I sneered at all of the stupid little muggle children running around in stupid little costumes. Filthy muggles, as soon as I was done killing these twerps and the Longbottom brat, _they_ were next. Right outside the door I heard the sounds of Potter and the Mudblood cooing to their children. it was nauseating to even imagine, I was disgustedwith the stupid blood traitor, his mudblood bitch and their half-blood spawn. Disgusting. I blew open the small metal gate attached to the filmsy fence surround the house with a silent 'Bombarda' and heard Potter's cry of "Lily it's HIM! Take the twins and RUN!" after he looked out the window. I laughed. The kids were dying no matter what because _I_ didn't need to worry about a stupid prophecy. I blew open the door of the house as well as most of it's surrounding before I cast a 'Petrificus Totalus' at Potter and as he fell I followed the Mudblood upstairs.

**Lily's POV**

I ran upstairs and into the nursrey were I palced the twins in Haylee's crib because it was furthest from the door and then put up every ward I knew then started sobbing. I heard a thump downstairs and heard a shouted 'Petrificus Totalus' and almost knew that I stood no chance of living since I was a Muggleborn, as I heard _his_ footsteps come up the stairs. I started sobbing harder. I turned to my twins, my percious little ones, hayden, who was already so much like his father, and Haylee, who I hoped s]desperatly wouldn't become a prankster and would take more after me, my little princess and my little prince, I couldn't live without them.

"Remeber Hayden, Haylee, Mommy loves you two no matter what. No matter what happens or what will happen, I love you both so much and so does Daddy, okay." I told them, wanting to make sure they knew this. Hayden reached his arms up, wanting to be picked up, I shook my head as more tears fell.

"Mama no mowre crwy?" Haylee asked. I was shocked. My little baby had just spoken her first words! I hugged them both for what I thought would be the last time.

"No Haylee Sweetie. Mama no more cry." And with those words the door was blasted open.

**Lord Voldemort's POV **

I walked to the room where I could hear sobbing and feel the wards. I got rid of the wards and the door with another 'Bombarda' and walked into the nursery where I saw the Mudblood standing in front of the crib hugging her spawn. She turned around as quick as lightning though and pulle dout her wand, holding it with a shaking hand. I smirked coldly as I took note of the shaking.

"No! Not the twins! Not them!" she was pleading.

"Stand aside you stupid girl!" but like all mudbloods she had to be stubborn. I would enjoy crushing her will after her children were dead. Another 'Petrificus Totalus' got her out of the way for now. I stalked up to the crib.

**Haylee's POV**

I watched as the snake man threw a pretty colour at Mama and she fell down. Hadyen was crying again. I patted his back trying to make him stop. The snake man then walked closer to us.

"Hmmm which child shall I kill first?" he said. "Well, girls are weaker so she shall go first." I pouted at that. Meanie! He then pointed his stick thing at me and shouted

"Child, LOOK AT ME!" so I did. Some peoples reactions to my eyes were funny, they would go whitish or fall down or something. The bad snake man just hesitated before he said "Avada Kedavra!" and a pretty green light came towards me. I knew it only looked pretty and that it was actually really bad, so I squeezed my eyes closed.

**Lord Voldemort's POV**

When the green light touch the girls forehead I thought it was over but she opened her eyes and a purple bubble surrounded her as the boy started to scream again. Her eyes blazed violet and the next thing I knew was agony, gut wrenching agony and pain. I crumpled and fell, giving in. I knew my body was useless but before I had even come into the house, years ago even I had made sure six times over that I wouldn't die. Lord Voldemort would not be defeated by something as miserly as Death! He would not be cheated out of his rightful place as ruler of the world! But for now, hiding to regain strength was probably the best option. Yes, to the forests of Albania again I go.

**Normal POV**

As the Darkest Lord ever know to wizard kind crumpled, the house was falling apart. A piece landed on Haydn's head and left a kind of heart shaped scar he also got knocked out and finally stoped crying. Haylee's eyes closed underneith her new lightning shaped scar on the right side of her forehead, and she finally scummed to the blackness of unconcisnous, with the last traces of her magic swirling around Hayden, to make sure he was okay.

**Albus POV**

I was sitting in my office enjoying a wonderful lemon drop when the alarms that told me if the wards around Godric's Hollow were breached, went off. I immediently apperated to the Potter's house and saw it in ruins. I ran into the living room 'Enervate'd' James and we ran upstairs to the nursery to 'Enervate' Lily as well. I then walked to the crib to see Haydn's almost heart shaped scar and sensed the strong magic flowing around him. I picked him up.

"Lily, James, behold Hayden Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

And as the rest of the Wizarding World held up their glasses and toasted Hayden Potter, the presumed defeater of Voldemort, and of the Dark Lord's presumed death itself, a small purple eyed and black haired child slumbered. Unwilling to return to the changed reality she would have to face when she woke.

**A/n: Sooooo how was it? pleeeeeeeease leave a review so I know how I did and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! **

**A/n2:Yeah so I've finally come back and fixed up this chapter. Ill be fixing up the other chapters as I see fit.**

**A/n3: Edited June 19, 2011.**

**Thanks!**

**Vampqueen27**


	2. Chapter 2 As the Years Go By part 1

**Disclamer: Not mine! Not mine! Not mine I tell you!**

**Bold-**parseltounge

_Italics-_thoughts

'Spells'

**Chapter Two****-As the Years Go By part 1**

3 years after the attack

"Go to your room you stupid girl! You ruined Hayden's party!" James Potter yelled at the silent girl.

"Yes Father." she said and purple eyes blazing with hurt and betrayal she exited the room. James went into the kitchen where his wife Lily sat with a cup of tea looking through the door to living room where a now four year old (and getting rather chubby) Hayden sat playing with Sirius and Remus.

"Who's the little birthday boy?" Sirius was cooing at him. "You are!" remus laughed at Sirius when Hayden bopped him on the nose and the other two occupants of the room joined in with his laughter. James smiled softly, mimicking Lily. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, just marvelling at their perfect little family and their wonderful son.

Lily sighed and turned arouned though, resuminbg her seat at the wooden kitchen table and the mug of cooling tea that sat there. She blew on it twice and took a sip before cradleing it in her hands. She sighed again and began to speak.

"James what are we going to with Haylee? Hayden starts traing in a few years and according to Dumbledore her power is barley above squib level!" she said exasperated. Without their knowledge a certain purple eyed girl was listening behind one of the closed doors._ A Squib?_ She thought. _I'm way more powerful than a squib! I know I'm even more powerful than Dumbledore! The Vampyres have confirmed it that first time I met Garett_

Flashback

_Haylee ran and ran deeper into the forest. She had just escaped a beating from James for something Hayden did. It was dark. She hated the dark! She fell and started to cry. She heard footsteps._

_"Child why do you weep?" a niceish voice asked. She didn't know what else to say so she answered._

_"Cause it's dark and I'm scared of the dark." she answered quietly._

_"Then child why are you here?" the voice asked again._

_"Cause Daddy was gonna punish me for something Hayden did." She answered even quieter._

_"Child would you like to come with me for a time?" the voice asked. She nodded. Someone picked her up but she kept her eyes closed. She was lying down on something soft. She opened her eyes._

_A man sat on a chair by the big bed she was on. He was very pale she noted and had black eyes that matched the hair in the ponytail she saw._

_"I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" she asked unable to hold in her curiosity._

_"Child you may call me Garett." he answered. A woman entered the room. She was also beautiful. She had gold hair that fell in soft waves down her back and blue eyes._

_"Garett who is this?" she asked in a voice every bit as beautiful as her perfect pale complexion._ _"Child what's your name?" _

"_Haylee, Haylee Jinx Potter." she answered in as loud a voice she could muster. These were surely important people and didn't want anything to do with a worthless and useless stupid little girl like her!_

_"Garett what shall we do with her?" the woman asked._

_"Be patient Clarisse she may be the one." he said standing up and wrapping his arms around the beautiful lady's waist. The woman gasped and looked at Haylee again._

_"Yes Garett I think she is. Look at her eyes, they're violet!" she said. The man, Garett? Turned his head to look at my eyes. I was only two yet even _I_ knew they were strange._

_"You're right. Quick Clarisse call the council and I mean the full council not just us Vampyre Nobles. Quickly!" he said and with that the woman Clarisse? Left the room._

End Flashback

It was that day that I learned that not Hayden but me! Was the Chosen One destined to destroy Voldemort again among other things. _And they think I'm no more powerful than a squib? Well I'll show them won't I? Oh yes, I will and when they see the mistake they made, will they ever regret it! I will get my revenge o the POtters for treating me this way. I will._

"I don't want it to come to that either Lily, but as of right now we have no choice! There's a very good chance that she could get jealous and go dark! And that would ruin the Potter name! We have no other choice Lily." I heard my so called father say. I narrowed my eyes. Getting rid of me were they? We'll just have to see about that.

**A/n: sooooo how was it? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Review please cause you know you want to!**

**A/n2: This chapter is edited now to. enjoy.**

**A/n3:Edited again June 27 2011. Hopefully I'll get the others edited asap now that I'm done school for the summer.**

_**Vampqueen27**_


	3. Chapter 3 As the Years Go By part 2

**A/n: sorry it took me awhile to update but I've been busy at school and with homework. Also if you want to or can recommend a beta for me I'd give you a virtual hug because I'm in desperate need of one. As always enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:I only wish I owned it. To bad I don't. :'(**

**My Life In Ruins**

**bold-parseltounge**

**bold and underlined-beast speaking**

_Italics and underlined-spells_

_Italics-thoughts_

**Chapter 3-As the Years Go By pt.2**

**2 years later**

Haylee was sitting in her favourite arm chair in the Potter Library reading 'Wandless and Silent Magical Training' byHarrieta Lufson.

While she had mastered the arts of; beast speaking, parseltounge, parselmagic, Occulmency,Legillmency, duelling(both magic and sword), almost every kind of weapon, potions, charms, transfiguration, ancient runes, arithmancy, astronomy and herbology(up to senventh year), she still hadn't fully mastered the arts of silent and wandless magic yet. Heck, the only reasons she was even up in the library was that, since the Creature Council had told her she was the real Child-Who-Lived she had to, and she wanted to outshine Haydn in every way possible.

Yet, James and Lily (she stopped thinking of them as her parents about two years ago) only called her an 'unsufferable know-it-all!' She glanced at the clock, 12:00 pm. _Time for lunch!_ She thought. She marked her place in the book and walked downstairs to the kitchen where all the house elves bowed to her and continued work. A small pop signified an elf had come up beside her. She looked down and saw Lissie. Lissie was one of the House Elves on the Creature Council.

"Whats is Misses Lee wanting for lunch?" she asked using one of the names I go by in the creature world.

"Hi Lissie, could I please just have a ham sandwich?" I asked politely. Haydn and I were still twins and we still had a twin bond although it was a very weak one and we were now so different you could hardly tell we were twins. I was petite and slender but still taller than Haydn who was downright short but I knew he would grow soon 'cause we were only six. I aslo still had my trademark violiet eyes and black Potter hair although it was a now a deep midnight black and soooo not messy, it now went to the small of my back.

Haydn had messy light brown hair with dusty red highlights, dull brown green eyes (yuck!) And like I said befor I was a good half a foot taller than him and he was getting kind of on the pudgy side thanks to all the sweets he gets. So yes we had nothing in common anymore. Sigh.

I walked out of the kitchen with my sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice and silently stalked to my room. I was in a bad mood now because I had heard _them_ eating lunch in the kitchen. I decided I would go to the forest later on today.

**A Couple of hours later**

I walked deeper into the forest it was almost pitch black but the thanks to the Vampyre training I had had though it was almost as bright as it was outside of the forest. I stopped by the lake. And sat down beneath the willow.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to the animals but one of the snakes came anyways.

**"What issss it little one?"** Kigyot(1) a mini basilisk asked(a mini basilisk-a small basilisk who has more control over their powers and only kills and petrifies if they want to)while slithering onto my lap.

**"I'm okay Kigyot** **jusssst a little** **upssssset."** I answered petting her as my anger and sadness at my so called family slowly faded as I watched the sun begin to set. I heard the lightest of footsteps and immdently knew who it was. I didn't turn around.

"Hello Garrett." I said to the tall black haired Vampyre behind me.

"I guess all that training means I'll never be able to sneak up on you again." he answered jokingly to the sorrow still faintly etched upon my face. Garrett and his tiny wife Clarrisse were more my parents than James and Lily. Garrett was also the Vampyre King.

"Of course. If I'm to duel Lord Moldyshorts he shouldn't be able to surprise me!" I said rather sarcastically. He snickered at my blatant use of sarcasm. "So what is it Garrett? Or did you just want a chat?"

"The Potters are looking for you." he said softly. _Shit!_ I thought. The Potters only looked for me when they wanted to punish me for something Haydn did. I stood up. Bowed to Garrett, and took my leave. I had my mask of no emotions on.

I then noticed a weight on my wrist and looked at it. Kigyot was there wrapped around it. I was still in the forest so I slowed down to talk to her.

**"Kigyot jussssst what do you think you are doing?"** I asked.

**"Mother sssssaid it wassss time I bonded to ssssssomeone ssssssso I bonded to you Haylee."**she answered. I sighed. A deadly snake as my first familiar. Nice one Haylee.

**"Kigyot jusssst what will you do when Jamesssss and Lily and Haydn try to take you away, becaussssse no doubt Haydn will want you for a pet and what Haydn wantssssss he alwayssssss getsssss."** I said softly. Kigyot bared her fangs.

**"No one sssshall part ussssss Missstresss I am your familiar and itssssss agansssst wizarding law to remove a familiar from their Massster or Misssstresssss."** she answered smugly. We reached the edge of the forest. I saw Haydn screaming his damn head off. Oh hell. I put Kigyot on the ground because I really didn't want her to see what was going to happen. And with that I walked into Potter Manor.

**1) Kigyot means snake in Hungarian.**

**A/n: sooooooo how was it? pleeeeeeeease leave a review so I know how I did and I'm going to start searching for a beta. As it is now March break for me and I have a week off school I shall try to update again this week. Review and you'll get a cookie!**

**A/n2:Yup just edited this one. hope you enjoy it.**

**Vampqueen27**


	4. Chapter 4 Running

**A/n: I am soooooooooo sorry I didn't post anything last week when I said I would! I got sick and went to Kalahari! so I couldn't really post anything.** **I've actually now written two chapters so I'll be typing and posting the next chapter really soon. Well onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own this? Yeah, you MUST have been taking some serious hallucinogens.**

**Bold-parseltounge**

_Italics and Underlined_-spells

_Italics_-thoughts

Chapter 4-Running

I walked into the house and saw Lily holding a wailing Haydn and James pacing the room. When I entered everything froze except for Haydn's wailing.

"You stupid bitch!" James shouted as he backhanded me. "You did something to Haydn's broom and he fell off and almost BROKE HIS LEG!"

James started punching me as Lily turned away and brought Haydn upstairs. My so called mother was the real stupid bitch here as she turned another blind eye to James hitting me again.

It got more and more painful but I refused to cry out. Since I wouldn't cry James took out his wand.

_"Dolore_(1)!"he shouted. _Fuck!_ I thought. This was James favourite spell to cast during punishments because it hurt like hell.

I felt agony, it felt as though thousands of knives were cutting me while I was being shot full of bullets, run over by an 18 wheeler over and over while being burned alive by molten lava. Still I didn't scream.

The spell ended and I stood up from where I'd been writhing. I wiped a trickle of blood that I hadn't noticed before. I had bitten through my tongue again. James set the wand down, and left.

I walked to my room, locked the door and silently and wandlessly put up a silencing charm. Then I broke down crying, and boy I mean real body wracking sobs. As I cried off the pain of having parents who hate you I thought. And thought. And thought. The crying stopped as I remembered something.

Flashback

It was right after my first beating at the age of four and I had run into the forest crying. Clarrisse heard me and came running.

"Haylee! Oh my gods! Haylee, what happened!" she said hugging me while I cried into her dress. After awhile I stopped crying.

"Haylee sweetie what happened and why were you hurt?" she asked me kindly while I held her hand tightly as we walked to the room I used when I stayed with her and Garrett. I sat on my bed and sniffled.

"H-H-Hay-Haydn b-broke one of h-his t-toys a-and t-told J-Ja-James I b-broke i-it a-and h-he h-h-hit me." I said while hiccuping.

"Oh. Sweetie if you ever need to leave the Potter's and need a place to live you are welcome to come live with me and Garrett and we will even adopt you." Clarrisse said.

End Flashback

I was now going to take them up on their promise of a safe haven. I was going to run away from the Potter's the so called perfect family. I grabbed my bag, stuffed some clothes and my favourite books into it, and put on my jacket and shoes.

I took one last look around my room. I saw the bed I had cried on so many times, the window seat I had sat on for comfort. I finished my one look around, took down my charm, unlocked the door and left with my bag. I silently ran down the stairs. I stopped by the doorway into the living room. _Shit!_ I thought as I heard Lily and James in the in the process of spoiling Haydn even more I stood in the shadows as I walked past the living room making sure I wasn't seen. As usual when I snuck out for training and the like I wasn't. I could almost hear Kigyot hissing from where I left her out side.

I opened the front door and walked out on my old life, and started my new one.

End of Chapter 4

**1 Dolore means pain in Italian.**

**A/n: thanks for reading! review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!**

**A/n2: One more chapter to edit and then I can have a naaaaaappp! zzzzzzzzzzzzzz **

**Vampqueen27**


	5. Chapter 5 Adoption

**A/n: Hi sorry I couldn't get this chapter up but my brother came home and then I had school the next day and then five of my friends came over and we were busy. Also my beta got back to me so I'll have to update the last chapters. So here it is the long awaited Chapter 5. I also have a poll up on which extra powers Haylee will have so please visit my homepage and vote. So onto the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I still DON'T own it!**

**Bold-parseltounge**

_Italics and Underlined-_spells

_Italics-_thoughts

**Chapter 5-Adoption**

I walked into the forest and Clarrisse was immediently there, but not before Kigyot had slithered up around my shoulders.

"Haylee, your bleeding again! What did that man do now?" she asked while picking me up and using Vampyre speed to get me quickly to the cottage where she and Garrrett came to get away from the palace and royal Vampyre city to be healed.

"James beat me again and used the 'Dolore' spell again." I said simply, after spitting the blood in my mouth into the offered bowl.

"Why?" Clarrisse asked after emptying the bowl. She pulled my coat and shirt off and started healing. Clarrisse had originally been one of the Vampyre's Royal families healer's until Garrett came to her for a healing and he recognized her as his mate. They've been together ever since, because nobody could come between mates.

"Apparently I messed with Haydn's broom, and made him fall and almost break his leg." I answered wincing as Clarrisse rubbed some healing salve onto very large bruise on my chest.

"Did the fool never think that maybe he fell of because he was a bad flyer?" Clarrisse asked viscously, as she started to wrap bandages around my torso. "Hayle are you here to stay this time?" she asked in a softer voice. I sighed, this was that Clarrisse asked everytime she healed me. Garrett had said that he and Clarrisse would adopt me and make me their Heir and daughter if I decided to stay.

"Yes Clarrisse I'm here to stay you and Garrett'll have me." I said quietly.

"Of course we'll have you sweetie!" Clarrisse said hugging me tightly. "We'll even adopt you today so that the Potter's won't ever get a chance to reclaim you!"

I hugged Clarrrisse back as she made this statement. By adopting me the Vampyre way I'd become a Vampyre Childe with all of the Vampyre powers and my extra ones, just I'd still be growing and I'd be the Vampyre High Princess and would become Heir to the Vampyre throne. Even if Vampyre's are immortal the don't like having the same job for over a millennia so about every thousand years the throne would switch hands to the Heir. Garrett had been ruling for four hundred years so far.

"Haylee would you mind changing your name as well as go through the extra training when you get adopted because ewe don't want the Potter's somehow getting knowledge of you after the Blood Adoption." Clarrisse asked pulling me out of my revere.

"I wouldn't mind as long as I like the name." I answered.

"Okay then! Your new name is..." she paused, "Your new name is Marrissa Roslyn Moonlord." she stated and I felt a surge of power. She had given me my true Vampyre name and I would bear it with pride unlike my other name.

"I love that name." I whispered in awe of finally hearing my true name in the Vampyre world.

"I knew you would!" Clarrisse exclaimed laughing. I started laughing to. When we stopped laughing Garrett was standing in the doorway.

"Has Haylee decided to finally stay?" he asked when we caught our breaths.

" Yes Garrett, _Marrissa_ has decided to stay." she said using my new name. "Can we do the ritual know?" she asked turning her puppy dog eyes on. He raised his eyebrows at us.

"Her new name is her true one?" he asked instead. She nodded. "Interesting. Well ladies don't we have a Blood Adoption ritual to get to?"

We walked out of the room.

"Haylee are you ready?" Garrett asked me for about the sixth time.

"Yes..." I paused, "Dad." Garrett look startled and then an all out smile bloomed on his face, it looked nice on his aristocratic features, I decided.

"Clarrisse are you ready?" he was bothering her now. Good. She nodded and it began.

"Ta Garrett Spencer Moonlord επ?μ? ?α ?ετ?σ? επ?σ?μα ?α Haylee Jinx π?τε? ?α? ? α?α? τ? στ? ?μ? ?α? τ? ? μ?. ?ε τ? ε?ε? τ? mate μ? ?σ?α τ? α?μα μ? ?α σ?α."(1) after saying this he took the silver knife, cut his palm and let some blood flow into the basin holding the liquid moonlight. Next was Clarrisse.

"Ta Clarrisse Elizabeth Moonlord επ?μ? ?α ?ετ?σ? επ?σ?μα ?α Haylee Jinx π?τε? ?α? ? α?α? τ? στ? ?μ? ?α? τ? ? μ?. ?ε τ? ε?ε? τ? mate μ? ?σ?α τ? α?μα μ? ?α σ?α."(2) she said and also cut her palm and let the blood flow into the basin. The blood of the two Vampyres turned silver and now it and the Vampyres waited for me. I took a deep breath and started.

"Ta Haylee Jinx ?te? de?e? t? e?e? ?a? t? ?μa t? Garrett Spencer Moonlord ?a? Clarrisse Elizabeth Moonlord ?a? a? ?μa μ? e? ? ?d? d?eta? t? a?a? st? Marrissa Roslyn ? Moonlord ?a? ?μ? t? Moonlord Clan."(3) I finished and took the silver knife. I sliced open my palm and let the blood flow into the basin. All three of us then plunged our sliced hands into the mix of Blood and Moonlight.

I felt pain but knew I'd been accepted by the Blood. I pulled my hand out and fell. God it hurt! I was changing from from human Haylee Jinx Potter, into Vampyre High Princess Marrissa Roslyn Moonlord. And when I awoke the first would be dead and the second would flourish.

End Chapter 5

**1- I Garrett Spencer Moonlord wish to formally adopt one Haylee Jinx Potter and change her into my Heir and daughter. With the blessings of my Mate I sacrifice my Blood to thee.**

**2-I Clarrisse Elizabeth Moonlord wish to formally adopt one Haylee Jinx Potter and change her into my Heir and daughter. With the blessings of my Mate I sacrifice my Blood to thee.**

**3-I Haylee Jinx Potter accept the blessings and Blood of Garrett Spencer Moonlord and Clarrisse Elizabeth Moonlord and if Blood acepts me I change myself into Marrissa Roslyn Moonlord daughter and Heir of the Moonlord clan.**

**This is all supposed to be Greek but it didn't really work.**

**I am soooooooo** **incridbly sorry for taking so long to update but I was so busy with school! please forgive me! review and I'll love you you forever and I give a HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw! love you all!**

**Vampqueen27**

**p.s. go to my authors page and vote on which powers you want Haylee/Marrissa will have please!**

**A/n2: yup now that I'm done editing my chapters I can have a naaaappp!**


	6. Chapter 6 Awakining, Moving, etc, etc

**A/n: Oh my god! I'm sooooooooo sorry it's been so long but I had school and I went to OELC for a week (it stands for Ontario Educational Leadership Center) so I didn't have any Internet access and then I came back and my teacher decided to pile us with home work and to top it all off I had a MASSIVE case of writer's block. So please don't kill me. I am now slightly over my writer's block because I helped my BFFLE(Best Friends For Like Ever) get her story up, I Beta'd it for her. If you want to check it out it's called Who I Really Am and it's by the wonderful vamp or wolf-luv em both and it 's also Twilight so if you're a fan of that I suggest you read it. It's really good. so read it. But yeah so I'm back now. And if you want the next chapter up quickly I suggest you vote on the poll on which powers you want Haylee (from this point on I will be calling her Marrissa) to have. If there is a certain power you want her to have but isn't up there PM me or tell me in a review. So now that I'm done that, onto the story.**

_**My Life In Ruins**_

**Bold-Parseltounge**

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics and Underlined-Spells_

Chapter 6-Awakening, Moving and Other Crap

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Clarrisse looking down at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked in a childish voice that I knew was mine, yet didn't sound a thing like it was.

"Just about two days. Garrett's gone back to Ziraya to set up your room in the palace and to tell everyone that we now have a Princess Heir. I am to see what you can do power wise then when Garrett get's back we are to take you to the capital to start your training, and duties as befitting your position." Clarrisse answered. "I am also to start getting you used to your new name Marrissa."

I groaned. More lessons, more training, more duties AND a new name to top it all off. A normal six year old wouldn't be able to handle ONE of these things, yet alone ALL of them! _Thank God then that I'm not a normal six year old,_I thought. I got out of the bed I was in and walked over to and stood in front of the the taller than me mirror.

I still had my midnight black hair, it just now had violet streakes. Still had my violet eyes, but now they had silver flecks in them. I brushed my bangs away from the right side of my forehead. _Yup, still have the damned curse scar._I thought grimly. While I was looking at that a very familiar snake slithered up the side of the mirror until she was level with my half an inch taller head._ Huh, guess I'm better at math now to._

**"Little one! Are you okay then?"**My oh so wonderful familiar Kigyot asked.

**"Yesss Kigyot I am okay now. Are you okay?"** I responded.

**"Yesss Hay-"** Kigyot started but I cut her off.

**"Kigyot, my name isss Haylee Jinx Potter no longer, she isss dead. I am now Marrissa Roslyn Moonlord."** I hissed at her.

**"Interesssting. but now I need to shorten that name assss I did to the dead one. Your new short name isss Missy. Now you cannot argue with me because it isss well withen a familiarssss rightsss to grant their massster or missstresss a shortened name."**I sighed. Kigyot always had to give me slightly stupid sounding nick names. Clarrisse then decided that now would be as good a time as any to interrupt our conversation.

"What exactly has Kigyot said to make you look so frusterated Marrissa?" she asked.

"Well Kigyot here decided that Marrissa is too long a name for her to say so now she's decided that she will call me Missy instead." I answered. Clarrisse laughed. I sighed.

"Okay then...Missy." she responded and kept on laughing. I sighed again and then started laughing to.

**A couple hours later**

After my oh so convenient nicknaming, getting to have a shower, and having quite a large argument with my new mom over the clothes I would be wearing today (which ending when I refused to wear a dress but agreed to the blue jeans and lavender t-shirt), we ended up in the training clearing a short walk away from the cottage.

"So, Missy, your normal Vampyre powers are; speed, night vision, indestructibility, immortality, blood magic, blood lust and retractable fangs. You also have to drink blood three times a day. Your fangs will only come out if; you feel threatened, if you're hunting or if you just want them to. Another thing: when you reach the age of maturity which in a Vampyre is fourteen, you may find your mate soon or you may need to wait. You do not need to search for your mate, he will come to you. If he is human you also have permission to change him into a Vampyre." Clarrisse told me.

"Mom, how in the seven levels of Hell am I supposed to remember this!"I was slightly freaked out, if I was expected to remember this and more I had no clue how!

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention that since we have natural occulmency sheilds we also have a picture perfect memory." I sighed. My new mother was as forgetful as my old one was abusive to me. Which means she had the memory span of a gold fish.

We started testing my Vampyre capacities while we waited for Garrett to come and bring us to the capital so I can be tested for my extra abilities.

**At The Potter House (**_**The day Marrissa woke up)**_

"Haylee! Get down here right now! Professor Dumbledore is here to see you!" James Potter yelled up the stairs about the time that Haylee now Marrissa was waking up at the Moonlord's cottage. Haydn was to start his training to fully defeat the one and only Lord Moldyshorts(1), which meant that Haylee had to go live with the Dursley's until she was eleven and went to Hogwarts, then the Potter's would reclaim her so she could rightfully worship Haydn.  
"James, why don't you go up and get her?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Of course." he answered automatically. He climbed up the stairs thinking that it was a good thing Haylee would be leaving, because she would be getting very jealous of Haydn and, would probably turn dark.

"Haylee! Get out her right NOW!" He shouted as he opened the door to Haylee's closet of a room. he looked around. The room was much smaller than Haydn's and was much cleaner. But, there was no trace of Haylee Jinx Potter. James went back downstairs.

"Professor Dumbledore she is no where to be found! Her room is empty!" he was shouting as her reentered the living room.

Dumbledore was angry at hearing this. No, he was BEYOND angry at this point in the game. Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore was for one of the few times in his life, completely pissed off. _How DARE this insignificant little girl screw with MY plans! When she comes to Hogwarts she had better be in Gryiffindor so I can resume control of her life. _He thought. _This girl was supposed to become an abused obidiant follower of her brother's. She was supposed to be one of the perfect Potter pawns, and the ultimate sacrifice for Haydn and to be used at my will!_

"Well, Professor should we try and find her now or wait till she goes to Hogwarts?" James asked.

"We shall see her at Hogwarts James. We shall see her at Hogwarts." he answered calmly.

And with that answer Fate was sealed.

**A/n: Sooooooooo? How was it? Review and tell me kay? Also if you have and suggestions feel free to tell me in a review or to PM me. and since now that I'm on summer vacation I'm also free to get more chapters up quicker. so review please.**

**And at this point in time Marrissa's power's will be phsycic, elemental, and invisibility. If you don't want these to be her powers than vote! okay? okay.**

**1-I really like calling Voldemort Moldyshorts. okay?**

**Vampqueen 27 over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Zirayea

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter! Who do you think I am? JK Rowling? Not a chance. (Please read the AN at the bottom. It's kinda important.)**

My Life in Ruins Chapter 7-Zirayea

Haylee's POV

Sweat dripped down my face as Clarr-I cut off that thought train of thought almost immedienty. She was my mom now and I was to call her that. And I had to concentrate on running because even though I was now practically perfect as all Vampyers are I still need to train because I still have a long way to go until I'm even near as close to perfect as we get.

"Mom! Can we please take a break for a bit? I can barely breathe!" I shouted in the direction I thought she was.

"Of course Missy." she answered coming out of the shadows into the small clearing I was standing in. "Besides, I think Garrett's home." and with that we both wheeled around and sprinted back to the cottage. We would be leaving for the palace in the Vampyre capital city of Zirayea. It would be my first time there and it was because even though I was only six I had to learn the duties I would take up and start all of those stupid etiquette lessons that were befitting of my station. I could see the clearing where the cottage was now and Garrett was standing there waiting for us.

"Hurry up you two!" he shouted at us, "You both need to clean up and get ready to leave!" Needless to say we both speed up. When we reached the clearing I fell over onto my knees gasping for breath.

"Missy, come on, you need to have a shower and get changed into some more appropriate clothes." Mom said.

"Give-pant-me-pant-five-pant-min-pant-uites-gasp-to catch-gasp-, my breath." I managed to say without too much difficulty. She nodded and went to I assumed have a shower herself. I caught my breath and headed inside to the nearest bathroom; I stripped off my sweat soaked clothes and hopped into the lukewarm spray of water. After my shower was done and I was in fresh traveling clothes of a jean skirt with black leggings underneath, and an almost turquoise blue t-shirt with a black star on it, we left the peaceful cottage on the boundaries of Potter and Vampyre Forests.

We started running through the forest at a breakneck speed and I knew even with as far away as Zirayea was it wouldn't be long until we reached it. As we ran through the forest I marveled over how much had changed in only a week. Only four days ago I was being tortured by James Potter and under the control of a candy sucking old coot that pisses me off, only a day ago I had woken up from the adoption ritual as Marrissa Roslyn Moonlord after Haylee Jinx Potter died. My life from here on out was NOT going to be easy. But I would accept it because it was what I want. A family. Another shot at life. A whole new me and yet, I was still the old me with just a few adjustments. Life was overrated, but I cherished every moment of it anyway.

I was brought out of my musings when I ran into the tree. Yup, you heard me right. Me, Marrissa Roslyn Moonlord Princess of the Vampyres and Heir to the Vampyre throne itself, had run into a tree. And goddammit! It hurt!

"Mom! Stop laughing! That actually hurt!" I whined like the six year old I was.

"Sorry Missy, but it was just so-funny!" she managed to say before busting out laughing again. Garrett was laughing to. I then realized I was so stupid. I mean come on a tree? Really? A fucking _tree!_ I burst out laughing at my stupidity as well. After we all stopped laughing we continued on our way. Until my still a six year old mind made me start whining in the most cliché way as well.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." Mom answered.

A few minutes later, "Are we there yet?"

"No. Now be quite." Dad said.

About ten minutes (and many 'Are we there yet?'s)

"Are we there yet?"

"YES! For Gods sake's yes!" dad shouted.

"YAY! Now I can finally have a nap or something right?" I asked.

"Yes, you can take a nap or better yet have dinner then call it a night and just go to sleep because lessons start tomorrow." Mom said.

"Awwww, but I wanna explore!" I whined.

"Well, since you're a princess now you can't because even though you've pretty much mastered everything that counts in the Wizarding world, you've barely touched on what you need master in the Vampyre world and, since you are our Heir you must master everything." Dad said.

"Everything?" I squeaked.

"Everything.' Mom echoed. _'Awwww, I'm in for alotta work for the next five years until I go to a magic school as is required.'_ And with that thought we reached the city gates.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the helmeted guards asked.

"It is Garrett Moonlord, King of the Vampyers, with my wife, Clarrisse Moonlord, Queen of the Vampyers, and my child, Marrissa Moonlord, Heir to the Vampyre throne." dad answered formally.

"Oh! Your Majesties and your Highness welcome home." the guards responded, bowing. I was going to have to get used to the 'Your Highness' thing and people sucking up to me now, like people had done to Haydn. _'Shit, I hope I don't end up like him.'_ I thought as we walked silently through the crowds to the large black marble, it seemed, palace in the middle of the city. If people noticed us they bowed. If they didn't, they didn't. Okay I must admit that it was kinda creepy to have people I've never met in my life bow to me, so I did what any six year old would do, I grabbed my Mom's hand and clung to it as if my life depended on it. She looked surprised and looked down at me. I looked up at her with my very freaked out face. She smiled and picked me up. I put my arms around her neck and hung on for dear life. That was when more people started noticing us.

"Awwww, your Majesty, your daughter is so cute!" women kept calling out at us. And that was how it went until we reached the palace and were let in my the guards.

"Come on Missy, Clarrisse, we should eat before going to bed. I'll have the servants send something up to my room and we'll eat there." Dad said. So we went to his room, me still being held by Clarrisse, as I kept swiveling my head around to get a better look at everything. There were pictures, and paintings of all shapes and sizes. Swords and other weaponry, jewels and ornaments. Everything was so pretty! And shiny. Now you must know that I happen to like shiny things very much, and being a six year old I will try touching things when I get the chance, because even though I'm now a Vampyre I'm still six. But I resisted the urge to play 'Touchy, feely, knock things over' like most kids my age would. I just happen to have more pride than them. Well, anyways, tomorrow I get to start training in etiquette and my vamp powers. I hate lessons; I just don't have enough of an attention span to sit still. Oh, well. It isn't really my problem. Just everyone else's because they have to deal with ME! The hyperactive princess. Their funerals. And with that I continued on my way, to what was apparently my room I guessed.

When we walked into my room, I felt my jaw drop to the floor and my eyes go really wide. It was fricken' HUGE!

"Holy shit." I mumbled, but Clarrisse's super hearing still caught it.

"Language Missy. I will not tolerate you swearing like a sailor here. And where did you learn those words anyways?" she told me. I blushed and mumbled a soft 'sorry' and something incoherent about where I'd learned my lovely vocabulary of swear words. They didn't need to know that a couple of times I had read books that I shouldn't have and knew a lot of interesting words now. So anyways, yes my room was huge. It was all decorated silver purple and black, the royal house's colours. The bed was queen sized and had a black comforter with purple roses and silver vines with thorns attaching the flowers and twining all over the cover. The same design went all over my walls. A rose with a vine and thorns was my favourite design, mainly because of what it signifies. Sometimes, the most beautiful thing is the most dangerous.

"Now Missy, we'll have someone send dinner up to your rooms. After that I expect you to wash up and go to bed. There are clothes in the closet." Garrett said. I nodded.

"Goodnight then...mom, dad." and with that, they were gone. I sighed and decided to wash up first, as soon as I found the bathroom. It didn't take that long, as soon as I found the damn door. The bathroom was huge too. I wondered if every dang room in the palace was huge. If it was, I was going to get lost, a lot seeing as how I don't have the best sense of direction all the time. I took a nice long bath and wrapped myself with a fluffy towel. I then walked out into the bedroom and crossed over to open a door to...a dressing room. I walked into that room and opened the large glass doors to my closet. Okay, so the closet was the same size as the bathroom. I always knew that mom can go way overboard with the shopping, but this was a little much I thought. Oh well, with my luck I was going to get lost in here as well. I grabbed a white night gown with a swoop neckline with a little purple bow in the middle of the neckline and on the edges of the sleeves that only went to my elbows. There was elastic in the sleeves so it hugged my arm where it stopped and didn't slip down, which would've been really annoying. I brushed out my hair and went back to my bedroom. The moment that I was back in my room a knock sounded on my door. I went and opened said door. There was a brunette woman standing there. She was very pretty and smiled at me warmly.

"I have brought up your dinner, Highness." She said. I smiled brightly up at her.

"M'kay!" I answered. She giggled and I cocked my head to the side.

"You're just so cute!" she responded to my silent question. I made and 'ohhhhh' face then took the tray from her and smiled at her again.

"Thank you very much! Err…..what's your name?" I asked wanting to thank her properly.

"My name is Amaya, Highness." She answered.

"Okay!" I chirped. "Then thank you Amaya!" With that she curtsied to me and left. I closed my door and brought the tray of food to my bed where I ate. It was plain and simple food, Shepard's pie with a warm and freshly baked bun. Very yummy. To drink though, at first I thought it was fruit punch, but when I tasted it, I knew it wasn't. It was blood, and tasted really good. After I was done eating, I set the tray on the desk and turned the lights off after climbing into bed. I absolutely couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/n: Okay, so I know that its been forever since I updated. But I've been going through a lot of shit lately. Mainly the fact that my so called friends have decided that we're no longer friends and now ignore my very exsistance. It's been kinda hard to write as well because I've had writers block. Also, I have kind of left the Harry Potter fandom and have been getting into anime, mainly Naruto. I also attempted NaNoWrimo in November and didn't manage it. I only got 14k done. Also, I've decided to put this story on a temperary hiatus. At least until I have aplot and the next few chapters. I want to put a huge thank you out to everyone who's bothered to read and an even bigger one to those who ereveiw and put my story on alerts and fav it. That means alot to me. And don't worry, i'll be back ASAP.**

**Ja ne!**

**Vampqueen27**


End file.
